


apopemptic

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: per deim [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hokage Uchiha Sarada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: apopemptic: adjective1.pertaining to leave-taking or departing; valedictory.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: per deim [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916710
Kudos: 14





	apopemptic

“Mom, I’m not sure I’m ready to do this.” 

The Rokudaime Hokage looked at her wide-eyed, faintly trembling daughter. Tenderly, Sakura rested one hand on her shoulder. Sarada’s shakes diminished but didn’t vanish.

Sarada had always had a good amount of composure for someone so young; she’d attributed it to being the eldest child and an Uchiha, a truly unflappable combination at times. Sarada had to have a steady head and firm stance when dealing with her parents, who were two of the most powerful people in Konoha and possibly the whole world, and her siblings. Itachi and Minami had given Sarada a run for her money growing up. 

“Quit pouting, it’s unbecoming of a Hokage. Kage don’t pout.” Sarada turned a disbelieving look on her mother, who didn’t even break stride and continued her lecture. “If anything, Kage sulk, no pouting involved.”

“But when the Hokage sulks, property damage occurs,” Sarada pointed out.

Sakura’s lips twitched. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“And I wasn’t pouting! I was having a panic attack! Those are two wildly different things!”

Sakura waved a hand, as if saying her panic was nothing compared to the fate of the village. And in a way, it wasn’t.

“I’ve raised you to be Hokage, Sarada. Your whole life has been ordered to this goal since you told me as a child you wanted it. Now that you have it, it’s time to take responsibility.” Her stern exterior softened for a moment. “My love, I am so proud of you. You will make a wonderful Hokage.”

Sarada inhaled sharply. One last time, she buried her face in her mother’s ceremonial robes. In a few minutes, the broad-brimmed hat would be placed on her head. Sarada could only pray she was up to the expectations of her village, her people, her family, and her mother.

* * *

As Sakura stepped out onto the platform, a massive roar rose from the gathered crowd. She let them cheer for a few moments before raising a single hand. Instant silence descended. Her voice boomed out into the crowd, chakra-enhanced.

“It has been twenty years since I have taken on the role of Hokage for the Village of Konohakagure. In those twenty years, we have seen war, we have seen peace, we have watched our area of influence spread across the Hidden Continent. Now in this unprecedented era of peace, it is time for my to step down and pass the role onto a younger, but no less capable, successor.

“I present to you Uchiha Sarada, the Nanadaime Hokage!”


End file.
